Bernard Bergonzi
Bernard Bergonzi (born 1929) is an English poet, academic, and literary critic. He is Emeritus Professor of English at the University of Warwick and an expert on T.S. Eliot. Life Bergonzi was born in London. He left school at 15, and worked as a clerk. Subsequently he was educated at Newbattle Abbey College, Dalkeith, and Wadham College, Oxford.Bernard Bergonzi Biography - (1929– ), Encyclopedia of Literature, JRank.org. Web, May 16, 2015. He lectured at Manchester University before moving to Warwick. In 1971 he became Professor of English at the University of Warwick, where he taught until his retirement. He has also been a visiting professor at Brandeis University, Stanford University, and the University of Louisville in the United States.Bernard Bergonzi, Carcanet Press. Web, May 16, 2015. Publications Poetry *''Godolphin and Other Poems''. Saint Ives, Cornwall, UK: Latin Press, 1952. *''Descartes and the Animals: Poems, 1948-1954''. London: Platform, 1954. *''The Fantasy Poets: Number 34'' (Fantasy Press 1957) with Dennis Keene and Oscar Mellor *''An English Sequence''. Salford, UK: Manchester Institute of Contemporary Arts, 1966. *''Memorials''. Oxford, UK: Sycamore Press, 1970. *''Years: Sixteen poems''. Hitchin, UK: Mandeville Press, 1979. *''The Mind Has Mountains: a.alvarez@lxx'' (with Anthony Holden & Frank Kermode). Cambridge, UK: Los Poetry Press, 1999. Novel *''The Roman Persuasion: A novel''. London: Weidenfeld & Nicholson, 1981. Non-fiction *''The Early H.G. Wells: A study of the scientific romances''. Manchester, UK: Manchester University Press, 1961; Toronto: University of Toronto Press, 1961. *''L.P.Hartley and Anthony Powell'' (1962) with Paul Bloomfield, British Council, Writers and Their Work #144, revised 1971 as Bergonzi on Powell *''Heroes' Twilight: A study of the literature of the Great War''. London: Constable, 1965; New York: Coward-McCann, 1965; Manchester, UK: Carcanet, 1996. *''The Situation of the Novel''. London: Macmillan, 1970; Pittsburgh, PA: University of Pittsburgh Press, 1970. *''Anthony Powell'' (with Ian Scott-Kilvert). London: British Council / Longmans, 1971. *''T.S. Eliot''. London & New York: Macmillan, 1972. *''The Turn of a Century: Essays on Victorian and modern English literature''. London: Macmillan, 1973; New York: Barnes & Noble, 1973. *''Hopkins the Englishman''. Worcester, UK: Hopkins Society / Stanbrook Abbey Press, 1975? *''Gerard Manley Hopkins''. London & New York: Macmillan, 1977. *''Reading the Thirties: Texts and contexts''. London: Macmillan, 1978; Pittsburgh, PA: University of Pittsburgh Press, 1978. *"Reaching into the Silence" in Why I Am Still a Catholic (edited by Robert Nowell). London: Collins, 1982. *''The Myth of Modernism and Twentieth Century Literature''. Brighton, Sussex, UK: Harvester Press, 1986; New York: St. Martin’s Press, 1986. *''David Lodge''. London: Book Trust / British Council, 1988. *''A Short History of English Literature'' (1990) revision of Ifor Evans *''Exploding English: Criticism, theory, culture''. Oxford, UK, & New York: Oxford University Press, 1991. *''Wartime and Aftermath : English literature and its background, 1939-60''. Oxford, UK, & New York: Oxford University Press, 1993. *''War Poets, and other subjects''. Aldershot, UK, & Brookfield, VT: Ashgate, 1999. *''A Victorian Wanderer: The Life of Thomas Arnold the younger''Oxford, UK, & New York: Oxford University Press, 2003. *''A Study in Greene: Graham Greene and the art of the novel''. Oxford, UK, & New York: Oxford University Press, 2006. Edited *''Innovations: Essays on art and ideas''. London & Toronto: Macmillan, 1968. *Aldous Huxley, Great Short Works. New York, Harper, 1969. *''T.S.Eliot: Four Quartets: A casebook''. London: Macmillan, 1969. *''The Twentieth Century'' (Sphere History of Literature in the English Language: Volume VII). London: Sphere, 1970. *''H.G. Wells: A collection of critical essays''. Englewood Cliffs, NJ: Prentice-Hall, 1976. *''Poetry, 1870 to 1914''. London: Longman, 1980. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Bernard Bergonzi, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, May 17, 2015. References External links ;About *Bernard Bergonzi at Carcanet Press *Bernard Bergonzi biography (1929- ) in Encyclopedia of Literature Category:1929 births Category:Living people Category:English literary critics Category:English poets Category:Academics of the University of Warwick Category:English male writers Category:English academics Category:20th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:People from London Category:Poets